


My Young Padawan

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Papa!Kylo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Papa!Kylo, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zabrak village was meant to die that night, no one was meant to survive; but Kylo couldn't help but allow himself to save one - just one - from the deadly destruction.</p><p>Ever growing terrified of what he has done, and that Snoke could change his mind on the matter at any second; Kylo must fight to right his wrong.</p><p>Could this be what the Light Force was waiting for all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Zabrak village was burning, collapsing, _dying_.

Kylo Ren stood in the centre of what used to be the village market square, surrounded by ashes falling around him; _they look like snow..._ passed through his mind momentarily. This was where children would play and adults would mingle. Where families bought their groceries and parent would gently berate their children for being too loud.

No parents had told their children off for being too loud tonight, not whilst they screamed at the top of their lungs and had tried to run away from the First Order, whilst they had tried to hide from the Stormtroopers and their blasters, only whilst they hid in hidden rooms in their homes and the parents had tried their best to calm their children.

No, no, tonight, the children had screamed for their lives, screamed until the blasters – or Kylo’s own lightsaber – had ended the sound for good. Glancing around at the smouldering remains, the Knight stood tall, shoulders back, smirking under his mask.

Smirking, until, the sound of wailing filled the air and Kylo Ren narrowed his eyes behind his mask. The village had been destroyed, there were meant to be no survivors – he’d have to have a word with Phasma about how unable her troops were.

Stalking through the dissected remains of huts, he stopped when he heard Hux calling him. “I’ll be with you momentarily, General... but first, might I remind you that your position is _below_ me.”

Hux fell silent and Kylo made sure to stare at him a moment before he continued forward, following the sound of wailing. The noise was starting to irritate him, set a dull ache in the back of his head and he continued forward. Spying something moving on the floor a little further ahead, he stalked over, his lightsaber flaring up.

He froze.

The baby – which couldn’t be even a year old – was kicking around; its blanket had been kicked off and was no longer covering the child, who was pale. Kylo noted how its little lips were starting to turn blue around the corners. He frowned and knelt down; staring at the soft colours of the clothes the child was wearing – a small pair of dark beige pants were wrapped around the boy’s waist, and a simple white shirt covered his chest from the cold night air; not that the thin material would be doing much.

Looking around, he spied a woman, her hand outstretched to the child. A blaster wound was situated on the back of her neck. She must have been trying to save a Jedi child from the First Order’s outbreak.

Kylo slowly became aware at how quiet it had become and, fearfully, he looked down at the baby. It had stopped crying, and was looking up at him with outstretched hands.

Kylo turned his lightsaber off, and tucked it back onto his belt before he knelt down, gently wrapping the blanket tightly around the young babe. The blanket was a dark sky blue, and a soft stab of dark on the bright colour caught Kylo’s eye. In the corner, there was a soft _L.S._ stitched, the thread an Egyptian blue.

Kylo closed his eyes for a moment before he finished tucking the blanket around the child, lifting him in his arms.

“Lord Ren.”

“I said I would be there momentarily.”

“Leave the child for the woods.”

Anger flared around Kylo’s stomach and Hux grunted as he felt the Force power colliding around him, threatening to choke him, harm him, to _dispose_ of him.

_Who are **you** to give me orders?_

_The child has to remain here._

_The child will come with us._

_The Supreme Master Snoke, will disapprove severely._

_Then he shall disapprove._

_You will be punished._

_So be it._

_What makes it so special? The initials on the blanket? The fact it is in Jedi colours? Or do you see yourself in h-_

The voice in his head stopped as Hux crippled over, crying out in pain.

“It would do you well to learn when to stay silent, General.”

Kylo stalked off, wrapping his cape carefully around the child in his arms, giving him an extra layer of warmth.

If any of the Stormtroopers were shocked, or confused, by the child in their Lord’s arms, none of them showed it.

Hux didn’t speak for a single second on the journey back.

||||

Kylo stared at the young babe on his palette, asleep... for the moment at least. He had tufts of blond hair; hair that just seemed too _big_ for such a little guy. His eyes were a bright green, electrifying, and full of wonder as they had stared around the room Kylo had placed him in. His hands reached around, grabbing what he could and Kylo had to dive to move his lightsaber hilt from the babe’s hands.

He wasn’t getting stabbed today, thank you very much.

The Knight was sitting with his back to the wall behind him, long arms looped around his legs as he held them to his chest, just staring at the baby.

_Why the hell did I bring you back here, little man?_

_Why the hell, indeed._

_Supreme Leader!_ Kylo’s eyes widened and he fought to remain calm.

            _Why is there a child in your chambers, Knight?_

 _I thought that perhaps_ , Kylo cursed. _A Jedi child could be useful. Train it – another Force-sensitive human around would do good._

_Bait, it would seem is a good use of such a thing._

Kylo winced but cleared his mind of any thoughts reflecting such. _Bait for the Resistance is a possibility, Master._

There was silence in his mind for a long time – seven minutes exactly, the Knight’s clock read before Snoke finally came back.

_Very well. If it gets in the way, it will be disposed of._

_I understand, Supreme Leader_.

            _See to it that you do._

Kylo’s eyes were wide when the conversation abruptly stopped and he took a breath.

Standing up, he realised just how much he would have to do for this child and he regretted it. He regretted picking the child up, he regretted feeling weakness.

But then he realised that the babe’s mantis-green eyes were open and he took a soft breath. How could he even think that?

Sure, it would be hard work, it would be a lot of work, a lot of help would be needed, but how could he have left him on his own to fend for himself... on the edge of a forest no less? Who knew what creatures lived in those trees, in that expanse.

No, no, what kind of person would he be if he had left the child to die, to be eaten, or to freeze or starve?

His Mother always said he had a parental instinct, his Uncle had said it himself, watching as ~~Ben~~ helped the younger Jedi during training.

His eyes closed before they flew open. Kylo started as the baby boy started crying and he hurried up to his feet. Slowly he picked him up, rocking him gently.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

The babe seemed to pick up on what Kylo had said and the Knight sighed helplessly. He summoned a Stormtrooper, and glared around his door when he knocked.

“A _bottle_ of milk,” he knew they were kept on board. “Warmed, back here in ten minutes, or else.”

The Stormtrooper glanced at the grip Kylo had on his lightsaber before he disappeared.

Kylo let his door hiss shut again before he moved to collect the fussing babe from his palette, sitting at his dining table. The babe settled into his chest, and Kylo gently let his hand run down his tiny spine.

For the first time in a long time, he felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. He’d more than likely killed his family, or, at least, ordered it to happen.

The baby’s big green eyes stared up at him, and Kylo smiled weakly. “Hey, don’t worry... we’ll keep you safe... _I’ll_ keep you safe.”

The soft echoing of _will you?_ echoed around his mind, Snoke’s voice and his own mixing together. He couldn’t have been more grateful when the sound of a knock came from his door.

Getting up, he had the door open just enough to reach out and grab the bottle – he wasn’t letting anyone know of the child that didn’t need to – and settled back on the chair. The babe gratefully took hold of the nipple and started suckling almost immediately.

Kylo watched the babe in his arms, smiling softly. “We gotta name you, little man; can’t just keep calling you little man all the time.”

The babe hiccupped a little and Kylo tugged the bottle back to clear his airway before he settled back down to suckle.

“What _can_ I call you, hm?”

The babe stared up at him with a look that reminded him all too much of his past and he sighed. “Luke, huh? Luke Han Ren.”

The babe gurgled around the milk and Kylo smiled. Luke started fussing and Kylo set the bottle down, lifting the babe to burp him. Carefully, he got up and went through to his bedroom.

Setting Luke down on his blankets, he was quick in making a small nest of his clothes for the babe before he tugged his own shirt off, laying down next to him. His arm wrapped gently around Luke and Kylo smiled.

“Get some rest, my little Padawan.”


	2. Chapter 2

The lighting in Kylo’s room slowly woke him from the depths of slumber, gently lighting as though it were the dawn light of a planet. Luke had only woken up once during the night, wanting a diaper change. Kylo had wrinkled his nose, having to use a pair of his own boxers, laden with tissues and toilet roll. He’d definitely have to get some diapers that day, as soon as possible.

Rolling over carefully, Kylo watched Luke, still asleep in his pile of clothes, kicking around a little. Kylo carefully pulled an old shirt over him, making sure that he was covered so that he didn’t get chilled, before he silently got out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

He made a mental list of what he needed to do – get a bottle ready for when Luke woke up, no doubt he’d be hungry, and he needed to _somehow_ get diapers in. That was a feat that seemed impossible in itself.

Sure, Hux could probably help him with that, maybe getting a Stormtrooper or two to fetch them. Washing his hands and running a hand through his mane of bed hair, Kylo yawned, watching himself in the mirror. g a hand through his mane of bed hair, Kylo yawned, watching himself in the mirror.

There were the forming of black circles under his eyes – another bad night’s sleep and they’d be too bad to ignore. His lips were a little chapped, broken – there were soft spots of deep red under the pale colouring he usually had – blood would well up if he chewed on those spots a little too much over the course of the day. His pale skin looked less coloured than usual, looking almost Hoth-ice white, rather than just pale.

Sighing, Kylo leant down to splash some water in his face, before he dried his face and neck off. Heading back out to his bedroom, he smiled, seeing Luke awake and cooing at the ceiling. Kylo carefully picked the babe up, cupping him close to his chest. The baby gave a soft shriek, reaching his small hands up to Kylo. The Knight gladly let Luke gum softly at his finger before he was startled by sharp knocking at the door. Seconds of silence followed, only for it to be broken by the noise of access codes beeping entrance to whoever sought it.

Kylo pulled a face, and readied himself to use his Force, only to sigh when it was General Hux.

“Give me warning next time; I almost choked you half to death.”

“No one else can get into your chambers with their access codes, Ren.”

The Knight rolled his eyes and then stared at Hux as he held a bottle full of milk out to the other male. Kylo slowly took it, settled down at the kitchen table, and watched as Luke graciously started sucking on the nipple.

“I’ve arranged for diapers and the like to be brought down.”

Kylo nodded.

“A crib is being made for him, as we speak.”

“Who did you tell?!”

“No one. A Stormtrooper is working on a plan – it does not look like a child’s sleeping crib. I’m careful, more than what you would give me credit for.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes before looking down at the babe in his arms.

“Forgive me for intruding-”

“Don’t-”

“What was it about him?”

Kylo snarled and held Luke a little closer to his chest. “Everyone always said I had a paternal instinct. I saw him on the ground there and I... I just couldn’t leave him alone. He’s still practically a new born, Hux! He deserves somewhere to grow up, to live, to be a little kid...”

“You think the First Order can give him that?”

“I think he has a better shot here than on the edge of those godforsaken woods, with Force knows what inside!”

Hux rolled his eyes. “You never could stop your familial feelings.”

“You are _dangerously_ close to insubordination, my dear General.”

Hux fell silent, pursing his lips. “Perhaps, leaving the child on in a village, on a planet that we haven’t yet destroyed would be the best hope for it.”

“For _him_ , and no. No it wouldn’t.” Kylo stared down at the baby in his arms, half asleep as he suckled. “No, his place is here on Starkiller with me.”

Hux bowed and turned, heading back towards the doors. “The meeting for today was postponed. It shall begin at 4 instead of 1. Snoke mentioned he wanted you there.”

“Snoke always wants me there.”

Hux didn’t reply, and Kylo relished in the sound of the locks clicking closed with a hiss.

“Don’t you listen to that mean old General.” Kylo set the bottle down as Luke finished with it, holding him up to burp him. “He’s just jealous. We’re not gonna leave you on a planet, no we’re not... no we’re not, no, no we’re not.”

Luke screamed in delight at the tone of Kylo’s voice, and the Knight had to smile, holding Luke tightly to his chest. “I promise, Luke, I promise. I’ll look after you if it kills me. I’m gonna do the best I can.”

Watching the babe in his arms yawn, Kylo rocked him softly, holding him closely before he got up, carrying him back through to the bedroom. Setting Luke down in the mass of blankets, Kylo slowly sunk down into the small chair he had in his room.

What the hell was he going to do when he went for his meeting with Snoke?

-xox-

Kylo had fallen asleep in his chair, when someone was rocking his shoulder. Groaning, he looked up, staring at Hux. The General was holding Kylo’s robes out to him and he was quick to stand up and begin dressing.

He was just securing the belt around his waist when he froze. “What about Luke?!”

“A Trooper is going to look after him, relax. One of Captain Phasma’s own private battalion. No harm shall come to him.”

Kylo watched the baby boy, curled up asleep, sucking on his thumb. A soft smiled crossed Kylo’s face before he stretched and turned, quickly adorning his chest in his robes. He hesitated before putting his mask on, turning around to face the door when a Trooper entered the room.

Immediately, he went to sit down in the chair by the bed, giving a soft nod to Kylo as he did so.

“This is SR-009.”

Kylo nodded once more before he strode out the room, out his quarters and down the corridors with Hux. Silence was comfortable between them whilst they walked, and Kylo found himself trying to skim the General’s thoughts.

“There’s nothing to be found.”

“You’re a strange man, General.”

“How so?”

Kylo’s head turned, just enough so that he could see Hux clearly through the eye slits. “You would leave an abandoned child to die?”

“The weak suffer, the strong survive. It is how the First Order rose, developed, and how it still continues to grow. The child was abandoned for a reason.”

“They were trying to save it from us.”

Hux turned and grabbed Kylo’s arm, hissing through his teeth. “Then why did you bring it _here_?”

Kylo blinked behind his mask before punching his access codes into the door by his side, shaking Hux’s arm off as he walked in, head bowed.

Hux followed suite and they both muttered, Supreme Leader, both of them coming to stand to attention in front of the hologram.

Kylo found, his attention kept spinning, trying to figure out why a Jedi baby would be left alone, trying to figure out if bringing Luke back here _had_ been a good idea.

Tears welled up behind his mask and he had to breathe hard.

Had he sentence Luke to death with his actions?

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME [@DAILYADAMDRIVER](twitter.com/dailyadamdriver) FOR THIS ONE TOO. #BLAMEDAILYADAMDRIVER2K16
> 
> Feel free to give me ideas and plots for this, _like dailyadamdriver is doing and breaking my goddamn heart_
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
